


Quiet Time

by darthkouhai



Series: There's Room Enough For Three [13]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Shitty Smut, and he knows that jaebum is too, jinyoung is actually really kinky, poor youngjae lol, youngjaes actually really minor in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkouhai/pseuds/darthkouhai
Summary: He'd been ready to sleep, wanting nothing more to curl around his two soft boyfriends and sleep-- but by the hand running over his crotch, Jinyoung had other plans. (AKA: jaebum just wanted to sleep, jinyoung is In The Mood, and Youngjae remains obliviously asleep)





	

**Author's Note:**

> beware, shitty written blowjobs ahead. 1.5k of shitty sins and lowkey exhibitionism kinks
> 
> (also, again, youngjae is literally asleep the whole time like, same boo.)
> 
> (also jinyoung really wants to be caught lmao)
> 
> anyway enjoy some jjp
> 
> Talk to me about anyone at Minyo-ongi.tumblr.com or @preachcyj on twitter

He'd been ready to sleep, wanting nothing more to curl around his two soft boyfriends and _sleep_ \-- but by the hand running over his crotch, Jinyoung had other plans.

Jaebum tenses under the touch, glancing nervously between Jinyoung's hand and Youngjae's sleeping face. "Jinyoung what are you-"

"Shh, babe. You don't wanna wake him right?" Jinyoung smirks slyly, running his thumb over Youngjae's cheek as he slept peacefully beside them.

Jaebum held his breath as the freshman let out a sleepy hum, shifting in his sleep at the touch. "we shouldn't be doing this _here"_ Jaebum hisses, glaring half heartedly as Jinyoung moved to straddle his hips.

Jinyoung tuts, teeth running over his bottom lip. "Babe, you _know_ he wouldn't mind if he were to wake up." he leans in, breath hot against the shell of Jaebum's ear, 'just think: little Jae wakes up, all drowsy and soft and sees his two _favourite_ hyungs all over each other," his voice drops to a sultry whisper, "he'll be all flustered, wouldn't know what to do. maybe he'll want to join us, ah?"

He leans away with a pleased chuckle when he feels Jaebum take a sharp intake of breath, watching the older man's face flush, "and who knows? Maybe he'll dream of us."

Jinyoung smirks when Jaebum's hands tighten around his hips, pressing his ass down against his crotch. _Of course_ , he hums in amusement, slotting his mouth with Jaebum's. It's never too hard to convince him, Jinyoung thinks, not when he knows Jaebum's thoughts and kinks inside and out. "So dirty, jaebum- _hyung_ ," he mumbles against Jaebum's mouth, grinding down onto his lap slowly.

"Shut up," Jaebum growls, his cheeks heating up more when Jinyoung's hands move to caress them. His fingers dig into Jinyoung's hips as the younger man grinds down on his lap, rolling his ass over Jaebum's quickly hardening cock. He forces his tongue into Jinyoung's mouth to muffle his groan, battling tongues with the younger man and trying not to moan too loudly- but Jinyoung wants none of that, it seems.

He pulls back with a breathless gasp, eyes twinkling in mirth as he rolls his hips roughly against Jaebum's cock, fingers tracing down his neck to tangle in the hair at the base of Jaebum's neck. He pulls roughly with a sly chuckle, yanking jaebum's head back and forcing a low moan from Jaebum's throat. _He's smirking_ , Jaebum thinks, breathless when Jinyoung mouths at the base of his jaw, neck fully on display for the younger man to bite, kiss, and mark.

(It's always a game with Jinyoung; only this time the stakes are higher.)

"There we go, hyung," Jinyoung hums against the column of his neck, sucking bruises onto the heated skin, "don't hold back, babe."

Jaebum's hands claw at Jinyoung's waist tightly, taking a moment to catch his breath before he turns the both of them over and presses Jinyoung into his previous spot, nestling himself between the younger man's open legs. He's careful in his movements, trying not to rustle the couch too much in case Youngjae wakes up.

He only spares the youngest a glance (still curled up comfortably in the corner, sound asleep and oblivious to everything) before he's grinding his hips down against Jinyoung's, locking lips messily. In the quietness of the room, Jaebum could hear the wet sound of their kisses and the franticness of their breath. It seems impossibly _loud_ but jaebum couldn't find it in himself to care right now.

Something about the thrill of being caught (by Youngjae, no less) sent a pleasant chill down Jaebum's spine.

"Rough, are we?" Jinyoung moans openly when Jaebum's teeth drag roughly down the side of his neck, leaving marks as he bit onto the smooth skin. _Speak for yourself_ , Jaebum wants to chide, feeling Jinyoung's fingers claw down his back and scratch against the skin above his jeans.

He says nothing in response, only continuing to grind down on jinyoung and mark up his neck, moaning shakily when Jinyoung's hands slip into the back of his jeans, squeezing his ass playfully. There's no way to muffle the groan that leaves his mouth when Jinyoung turns them over quickly, again, forcing Jaebum against the backrest of the couch and once again straddling his hips, his lips pulled into sly smirk.

Beside them, Youngjae lets out a muffled noise at Jaebum's moan. Both Jaebum and Jinyoung pause (for different reasons; Jinyoung's smirk grows but Jaebum's heart races in his chest,) stopping in their game to watch the youngest sigh and curl further into the arm of the couch, gnawing lightly on the knuckle of his forefinger.

Jinyoung lets out a cheeky giggle, his lips pulling into a catlike smile as he turns back to Jaebum, "Keep that up and he'll be waking up with a treat, darling."

Jaebum's eyes widen, his breath stuttering in his chest when Jinyoung shimmies off of him, dropping to his knees in between Jaebum's legs. There's a lapse in silence, as Jinyoung looks up at Jaebum through his thick eyelashes, bats them in a way that looks innocent but to Jaebum, he _knows_ what lies beneath that gaze. Jaebum can't tears his eyes off of Jinyoung as he teasingly runs his finger over the bulge in Jaebum's jeans, eyes focused on the way he pulls his lip back with his teeth and the way he looks up at Jaebum through his lashes, wide eyes and sultry.

"Come on darling," Jinyoung teases his fingers on the button of Jaebum's jeans, slowly undoing them, his hands running down the back of his boyfriend's waist and urging him to lift his hips. "Let's have some fun, yeah?"

Jaebum looses his breath when finally, Jinyoung pulls his cock out of his underwear, hissing when cold air touches his skin but shivering at the hot touch of Jinyoung's fingers. Jinyoung is coy, teasing in his touches as he traces the underside of his cock, running his finger up the vein before digging it into the slit at his head in a way that has Jaebum's head tossing backwards, a breathless groan leaving his lips.

"Don't hold back, babe," is all Jinyoung says, giving jaebum one last smirk before diving in, wrapping his lips around the head of Jaebum's cock.

It's heavy in his mouth, familiar, and Jinyoung is confident in saying he knows his way around his older boyfriend's dick. His hand wraps around the base of Jaebum's cock, trailing his thumb lightly over the shaft as Jinyoung tongues over the slit of his dick. Jaebum's mouth falls open in a silent moan, his hands flying up to tangle themselves in Jinyoung's hair.

(It should be a sin, how easily Jinyoung could make him come undone with just his lips.)

His breath quickens when Jinyoung takes him further into his mouth, hallowing his cheeks and tightening his hand around the base of Jaebum's cock as he does so. There's no way of muffling his moans, the way he hisses when Jinyoung's teeth graze skillfully over the sensitive skin of his dick, just hard enough to leave Jaebum all too aroused.

Jinyoung could feel the taste of Jaebum's precum on his tongue, pulling back to lick at the head and looking up at Jaebum once again through his lashes, his lips pulling into a smirk as he tightens his hand and has Jaebum panting. There's another blink and Jinyoung is back on Jaebum's cock, bobbing his head pleasantly and hallowing his cheeks and running his teeth over him until Jaebum feels himself hit the back of Jinyoung's throat.

There's a groan that leaves Jaebum that has Jinyoung moaning around his cock, deep throating Jaebum until he could feel tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. Jinyoung's words run through Jaebum's mind, _don't hold back,_ and his fingers tighten in the younger man's hair. "Fuck," he hisses, growling when he feels the vibration of Jinyoung's moan around his dick.

He could only hear himself get louder as he fucks into Jinyoung's mouth, feeling the younger man's hands move over his skin teasingly yet roughly, his nails sharp against jaebum's torso. Jaebum lets out something like a whine when Jinyoung's nails scrape up the side of his dick whenever he pulls back, heat coiling in the pit of his stomach.

"J-Jinyoung," he moans loudly, hands tensing in Jinyoung's hair, tugging, "I.. I'm gonna cum if you…"

His own moan cuts him off, Jinyoung's mouth a tight, wet heat around Jaebum's cock as he pulls back, until only the head of his dick is resting in his mouth. Jinyoung looks up at him, fluttering his eyelashes and pulling his hand up and down his shaft and that's all it takes before Jaebum is coming, his vision blurring and a pleasured moan ripping through the silence.

Jinyoung pulls back, mouth open just slightly so Jaebum could see his own cum before he winks at Jaebum, closing his mouth and swallowing with a moan (that has jaebum's softening cock twitching in interest once again.) There's only the sound of the heavy breaths of both Jaebum and Jinyoung in the room when Jaebum finally remembers the youngest, sleeping only a few feet away from them.

Youngjae rolls over in his sleep, turning so his head is resting on Jaebum's shaking shoulder. There's a tense pause as Jaebum holds his breath, his fingers tightening in Jinyoung's hair. Youngjae snuffles against Jaebum's shoulder, mumbling a slurred " _shh_ ," and slapping Jaebum in the arm unconsciously.

Jinyoung muffles his laughs against Jaebum's thigh and Jaebum wants to die.


End file.
